


Music to my Ears

by RazzleyD



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot Conveniences, music camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: When Preston comes to David and asks for a band to back him up for one of his performances, he's so thrilled that David can't tell him no. After Gwen and himself run into some cash, they are more than willing to make this happen for Preston. However, once they get started, they both realize that they're in way over their heads. Add on top of this, some important guests coming at the end of the week that could jeopardize the camp's standing.Scared for the future of the camp's reputation, David heads back to the music store to beg for help, but none of the reps are willing to teach or even attempt to help.That's when David meets Daniel.





	Music to my Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an actually thought out and _planned_ fic of mine. No, Daniel and David aren't going to meet this chapter, but probably at the end of next chapter, so stay tuned! There is no set time for the chapter postings, but expect at least one chapter a week. (Which, I'm planning on about 4 or 5 chapters + an Epilogue.) Hope y'all enjoy! (And sorry this first chapter is a bit on the short side, it's late ^^")

“David, David, I need to speak with you.” Preston knocked an even pattern onto David’s cabin door. He stood there for a moment, hearing his counselor roll out of bed and open the door excitedly. Preston raised an eyebrow. “It’s dawn, why are you so chipper?”

 

“Oh, well, I don’t… Sleep. Don’t worry about it. What can I do for you, Preston?” He smiled, causing the bags under his eyes to tighten. Preston simply shrugged, pulling on David’s wrist.

 

“Walk with me.” They began to walk across the camp, passing the tents of the other campers that were all still asleep. Preston stopped short at their shotty stage setup. David look at it before looking at him. Before he had the chance to speak up, he was interrupted by his dramatic camper. “David, this ‘theatre camp’ rig isn’t doing it for me anymore. I need something else, lest my creative flame be extinguished!”

 

“Uh, okay? Did you have anything in mind?” He crossed his arms, a cautious smile on his face. He really wanted the best for his campers, but...

 

“I want a pit orchestra.” He stated, looking at the stage with a smile.

 

“What? Preston, that’s,”

 

“Hold on. I’m not wanting anything fancy, just a small arrangement of our fellow campers. And we don’t even need the pit-- they can play behind the stage while I perform. Oh, and I don’t expect long winded symphonies, just enough sound to set the tone.” He practically had stars in his eyes, he was so thrilled. David felt his stomach dropping. He didn’t have the heart to tell him no. “Oh, please, David?”

 

“I’ll… See what we can do.” He gave a patient smile, watching as Preston beamed and thanked him profusely. 

 

\--

 

“You  _ didn’t _ tell him  _ no _ ? David, we don’t have the money for that!” Gwen crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter in the mess hall. “I know you want to make everyone happy, I do, but you’ve gotta learn to set boundaries.”

 

“I know, I just… He was so excited. I couldn’t break that to him.” He rubbed his shoulders, his mind racing at possible solutions. “I don’t know what to do…” He sighed.

 

Just then, quartermaster walked in through the rear entrance, an obvious pile of trash bags behind him outside.

 

“Good morning, quartermaster! I see you’ve been doing some spring--” Just then, he planted an average-sized, rusty, locked tool box onto the counter.

 

“Found it behind a box of old grenades.” Gwen and David shared a questioning look with each other before looking back at the box.

 

“It’s locked.” Gwen stated. Quartermaster raised his menacing hook hand above his head before slashing it back down to break the rusty lock off.

 

“Go nuts.” He shrugged, before walking right back out the door. Gwen shook her head, walking over to the box, David close behind. She had to use a little extra force when opening it to push past the rust. What they saw inside had them both gaping.

 

“It’s… Money.” David sucked in a big breath as he grinned wide. “Do you know what this means, Gwen?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
